


Wildling Side

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Outdoor Sex, Post - A Dream of Spring, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: He had been like a wildling, ripping her shift and flipping her over, grabbing her hips firmly to keep her in place as he thrust into her ruthlessly, her hands clinging to the furs and her voice breaking with how often she moaned and cried out his name with every rough shove of his hips.Wildling Drabble Prompt





	Wildling Side

Jon growled, pressing his body against hers, rutting against her as he pinned her to his furs and she can’t deny something about him when he was like this evoked a burning desire in her.

He had been careful when he took her maidenhead moons ago, placing sweet kisses across her face as he moved inside of her. He had been nothing but sweet and gentle in their marriage bed.

Until once, after the last battle, he had come to her with heaving chest and dark eyes. He had fucked her then. There was no other word for it.

He had been like a wildling, ripping her shift and flipping her over, grabbing her hips firmly to keep her in place as he thrust into her ruthlessly, her hands clinging to the furs and her voice breaking with how often she moaned and cried out his name with every rough shove of his hips.

And despite her saying she had liked it, he had never been rough with her again since.

But then she had realised how jealous he got when Tyrion or Theon spoke to her. Even when poor Pod had complimented her hair one morning, Jon looked as though he had wanted to ram his fork in the boy’s eyes.

She had used the compliments for her own. It was cruel, she knew but as Jon shoved her skirts up to her hips, his hips keeping her legs apart as he fumbled with his own breeches, she couldn’t find it in her to care.

This was definitely wildling nature, fucking in the open for everyone to see, for the world to know she belonged to him and him to her. It was all she managed to think before he pushed firmly inside of her and then all she could think of was him and them. She barely had time to grasp his shoulders before he was moving, his hands grasping her legs, pushing under her knees until her legs are folded against her chest.

“Feel that?” he grunted, his cock stroking deep inside of her. Sansa moaned, her nails digging into his skin as he slowed down. She could feel everything as he withdrew and pushed in. She whimpered, pushing her fingers deeper into his skin, begging silently for him to fuck her into his furs. “I asked you something my lady.”

“Yes,” she panted, running her nails down his back and grinning when he growled at his faltered rhythm.

He fumbled for her hands and slammed them both down in the dirt above her head as he moved harder inside of her.

“Mine.”

She nodded breathlessly as his free hand gripped her hips, driving her against him until she was trembling and whimpering beneath him.

After, she stroked his hair as he panted against her chest. He mumbled if she was alright and her lips found his temple and she couldn’t stop the smile that came to her.

“I like your wildling side just fine, my love.”


End file.
